


【SD】In My Bones.

by AIGRET



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowardly Dean Winchester, M/M, Pre-Canon, Soulless Sam Winchester, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: Sam最喜欢他哥的地方有两处。第一，Dean怕打雷。第二，Dean很爱他。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 先天性非典型点五米／胆小丁。

Sam最喜欢他哥的地方有两处。

第一，Dean怕打雷。第二，Dean很爱他。

确切来说，“喜欢”这个词并不恰当。从生理上说，喜欢不过是多巴胺和肾上腺素分泌的结果，下丘脑和脑垂体腺的激素传递亢奋和欢愉的信息，所以人才会对某些事物产生快感反应。在神经递质的作用下人们可以对酒精上瘾、对尼古丁上瘾、对LSD上瘾，喜欢不过是其中一种更紊乱更短暂更脆弱的瘾症。Sam可以说出所有化学物质的作用和效果，但他没法理解那种感觉，不是从心理上理解。

更正确的说法是，对他最有价值的地方。

世界上所有人所有事物都可以被简单粗暴地编号、划分、归类，一种是有利用价值的，另一种则没有，就像国际象棋一样清晰分明，闭上眼他也能分辨出王和后。

也许出生时上帝不小心忘记给他放一颗会哭会笑的跳动的心，或者他的灵魂缺了哪块跟他人共情的碎片，但Sam并不在乎。他喜欢这种状态，没有教条和戒律想方设法把他拖回地面的尘泥中。

只有一点比较麻烦，那就是时时刻刻都要在Dean面前装出那副乖弟弟的模样。

他可以不这么做，但是Dean喜欢他表现得乖巧，而Dean喜欢他就会听他的话，做了很多次实验后Sam终于确定他喜欢Dean听话的样子，假如他明白什么叫喜欢的话。

Dean很胆小，也许是天生的，也许是因为四岁那年他眼睁睁看着自己的家消失在大火中。他不止害怕火焰，害怕打雷，甚至害怕酒精、香烟、宠物狗，每次爸带他们进猎人酒吧的时候Sam都能注意到Dean的身体在皮衣下因为畏惧而颤抖。那些人甚至还以为Dean金绿色的漂亮眼睛总显得水汪汪的是太阳和灯光的效果，哈。

但Dean总能把自己的恐惧很好地伪装起来，用一层坚不可摧的硬糖壳包裹住黏糊糊的柔软的内芯，除了Sam没人知道他在害怕。

Sam很满意这一点。他和Dean共同分享他哥秘密的、不为人知的软肋，而只有他才能把它紧紧握在手里。

***  
昨晚的天气预报节目发布了今天的暴雨和雷电预警，Dean咬着牛奶吸管从Sam身边走过的时候，还对他弟弟老老实实相信天气预报的行为进行了嘲笑，惋惜汽车旅馆的电视机不用来收看付费节目简直是暴殄天物。Sam看了他一眼，没说话。

今天Dean就抱着枕头站在Sam床前，泪眼汪汪地看着他。窗外电闪雷鸣，树叶在怒吼的狂风中摇荡和撕裂，拍打在木质窗棂上发出哗啦啦的巨响。

“Dean？”而Sam假装对他哥大半夜不睡蹭过来的举动表示惊讶，揉了揉眼睛，打着哈欠拧开床头暗黄色的夜灯，“你在干嘛？”

“没什么。”Dean的眼神四处乱瞟，支支吾吾地说。Sam看着他感觉就像在看一只焦急等待主人转过身好偷坚果的松鼠，“我……我看看你睡了没。”

“哦。”Sam漫不经心地说，“你看到了，我睡了，回去睡吧。”

Dean睁大了眼睛，卷翘的睫毛在灯光下呆呆地扑闪了两下，好像有点不知所措。Sam喜欢Dean露出这个表情，为了让自己更好地融入普通人中他养成了观察和模仿的习惯，在大脑里储存下各种各样的情绪反应，Dean是其中出现最多的面孔。表现出惊讶时，人的眼睑提升，眉毛上扬，瞳孔放大，每个人都一样，但没人能像Dean的神情那么漂亮。

Dean又盯了Sam一会，确定他那个头脑顶尖的天才弟弟不会福至心灵地领会他的言外之意，咬了一会嘴唇，不得不下定决心，用视死如归的语气坦白道：“……外面下雨了。”

如果不是情节需要Sam扮演一个迟钝单纯的角色，他绝对会忍不住笑出声的，可能还会为Dean的勇气给他颁一枚十字奖章。

“所以？”

Dean紧盯着Sam掖了一半的被角，干巴巴地回答：“我怕你害怕打雷。”

现在他们当然都心知肚明那不过是个借口。但小时候Dean是真的傻乎乎地以为Sam害怕。

也许Sam缺失的共情能力是双倍弥补到了Dean的身上，他哥总是特别照顾他的感受。John出去猎魔，只有Sam和Dean呆在雷雨天的汽车旅馆里，潮湿的壁纸都弥漫着一股青苔发霉的味道。

八岁的Dean歪着脑袋努力地想啊想，怎么想都觉得他都已经这么害怕了，比他还小整整四岁的Sammy肯定更害怕才对，毕竟Sammy还是一个软乎乎的、整天瞪着狗狗眼跟在他身后的奶团子。

Dean会裹着被子爬到Sam床上，把Sammy紧紧裹在自己怀里，嘴里小声念念有词“不怕不怕”，也不知道是在对自己还是对Sam说，直到脑袋往下一点一点，掉进困倦的睡眠中。

Sam希望那些话是Dean留给自己的，因为他本来就感觉不到恐惧，Dean爱心泛滥地、泪眼汪汪地在Sam身上挥霍自己的关心，对他来说完全是一种不必要的资源浪费。

Sam被他抱着，想不明白为什么Dean怕得整个人都在哆嗦，还能想出各种各样的俏皮话和摇篮曲来哄他。也许他现在也没想明白。但八岁的Dean好看得像橱窗里价格高昂的瓷娃娃，眼睛是用闪闪发光的玻璃珠做的那种。Sam伸出手回抱住他，某些阴暗的、模糊的快感像火苗一样第一次在他的心脏里升腾起来，好像他将什么珍宝据为己有。

“我不怕。”Sam说。Dean果然又露出了受打击的表情。

就是那样。

大笑到眼睛都弯起来的表情、对他全身心信赖的表情、挡在他身前充满保护欲的表情，开心的、愤怒的、听话的，Dean把它们统统摊开展平在Sam面前，像张白纸一样一目了然。但时间久了Sam总会感到厌倦，感到不满足，贪欲像行星之间的黑洞，在皮囊里饥饿地咆哮。不是因为说了或者做了什么，而是因为那些没说没做的部分。

他想看到Dean的恐惧、Dean的泪水、Dean的欲望，光鲜外表下令人难堪的部分，Dean所有的情绪都应该是他的，这件事跟Dean是他的本身一样确凿无疑。

“但是你可以上来。”他慢吞吞地补充道。

Dean立刻咧开嘴露出了那个标准的、笑到眼睛都弯起来的表情。他把枕头扔到Sam旁边，踢掉汽车旅馆里的一次性拖鞋，像条得到允许跳上床的小狗。

“上次我们一起睡是多久之前？”Dean一边掀开被子一边幸灾乐祸地嘟囔，“是不是自从某个家伙第一次遗精以为自己尿床开始？”

“谁说我要睡觉？”Sam又把Dean从被窝里挖了出来。暴雨像豆粒大小的子弹敲打着玻璃窗，闪电撕开漆黑浓稠的黑夜，噪杂的雨声淹没了其他一切声音。这样的天气总让人联想起凶杀案和暴风雪山庄、精心谋划后的密室机关、只隔着一面墙壁第三个人也听不见呼救声的房间，好像不发生点什么实在对不起老天的安排似的。

Dean眨了眨眼，看着Sam翻个身压在自己身上，没理解他是什么意思。

“我们做爱吧。”

***

我这不是害怕，Dean告诉自己，这就只是……警觉。

高层很危险，不说地震，万一着起火他们跑都没地方跑。酒吧很危险，万一他恰好遇上了什么喜欢给人下药的变态怎么办？性行为是最危险的，谁知道你的床伴会不会有什么梅毒或者淋病，性传播疾病可是足足有二十多种！老天啊，光是看看学名和病理他就要昏厥了。

但是他压根没想到有一天他会觉得他弟也很他妈危险。

兄长的职责应该是充当弟弟的保护罩、安慰毯、镇定剂，还有关键时刻一切需要临时扮演的角色，尽一切努力实现弟弟的心愿。这些主要是从免费报纸的育儿版学来的，另一部分来自早教节目。有一天Dean洗完澡出来发现Sam翻出他背包里的报纸津津有味地读了起来，他大骂一声“靠”从他弟手里夺回了它，瞪着Sam等他嘲笑Dean跟个更年期老妈一样黏黏糊糊操心过度。

出乎意料的，Sam什么都没说，好像那东西出现在那里跟黄色杂志出现在那里一样没什么区别。Dean骂骂咧咧地把报纸扔进汽车旅馆的垃圾桶之后还以为这件事就这么过去了，直到他在生日那天收到了来自Sam的礼物。Dean满心欢喜地打开那个漂亮的日记本，发现内页贴了一整本的育儿版剪报。

Dean足足有一分钟都说不出话。

Sam仰起小脸看着他，榛绿色的狗狗眼充满期待。看他一眼Dean就觉得自己心软得一塌糊涂，像烤箱里的棉花糖一样开始黏糊糊地融化。

这种感觉就好像Sam兴高采烈拆开的圣诞礼物是个粉裙子的芭比娃娃，或者他在最爱的樱桃派里吃出了半截苍蝇。如果时光可以回溯的话Dean绝对会在送出那个圣诞礼物之前打断自己的手。

Dean咬着牙，深呼吸了几遍才强迫自己哆哆嗦嗦地挤出两个字：“……谢谢。”

至于那个日记本，被他小心翼翼地包起来藏在Impala后备箱的最底层，他很喜欢，非常感谢，但他希望自己永远都用不着看第二眼。

……话说回来，到底是哪家报纸的育儿版会扯些监护人应该听被监护人话的狗屎？

在Dean之前短短十九年的人生里，他一直坚信自己在哥哥这个职务上干得不错，如果有的话他们真应该给Dean颁一块“年度最佳老哥”奖章。

但现在Dean不是那么确定了。

“什么？”Dean呆呆地说，怀疑自己耳朵突然出了问题，要么就是他脑袋出了问题。

但是Sam总能用一贯的冷静打碎他的幻想。“我说我们做爱吧，”真见鬼这个时候Sam还保持着那副十足优等生的模样，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条直线，好像那张嘴里刚刚吐出来的不是乱伦的请求而是跟Dean探讨一道三角函数题似的。“多巴胺和肾上腺素的分泌可以抑制恐惧，多做几次就没事了，就像脱敏疗法，电影里都是这么演的。”

Dean瞠目结舌，竟然想不出来该怎么反驳这套好像还挺有科学依据的扯淡理论。过了好长时间他才能听见自己嗓子眼里微弱的声音：“你说的电影该不会是电视上的收费节目吧……”

有那么一会Dean回想起了那本日记，内页用的是道林纸印刷，翻起来会哗啦啦作响，他弟弟的剪报做得连边边角角都一丝不苟，让他联想到Sammy是如何认真地挑选、剪裁和黏贴，趴在书桌上神情专注得像在解数学题，而他就那么把它丢在后备箱里整整五年。

最重要的是，他现在真的很想把它挖出来看看会不会有哪期育儿版非常恰好地教了如果你弟弟对着你勃起该怎么办。

“但我们不能——”

“为什么不能？”Sam反问，“我想要，你也需要。”他的逻辑就好像一加一等于二那么简单粗暴，仿佛下一秒优等生就要写个Q.E.D.论证结束了似的。

为什么不能？Dean觉得现在这个场景就跟Sammy处在对一切事物都充满好奇的年龄时，抓着他衣角像条小尾巴一样问东问西差不多。为什么麻雀会飞？为什么苹果会往下掉？为什么爸爸总是在出差？为什么家里只有我们两个？现在是为什么兄弟不能乱伦？

当时Dean苦苦哀求他别问了，用“我不知道”和“你不需要知道”搪塞所有问题，Sammy还那么小，但他总是懂事得过头，不需要Dean露出第二遍乞求的表情就会放弃。

每个人都有欲望，这是很正常的事情，真的。刚刚进入青春期的年龄Dean被迫改掉了一直以来趴着睡觉的习惯，在大街上看到但凡形状像两个球的东西都恨不得起立敬礼。你想操你哥这句话的重点是“操”而不是“你哥”，性欲旺盛你应该去外面找个妞儿，不喜欢妞儿的话找个男人也行。

等等。不行。

Dean的脸色突然变了。

万一其他人传染给他弟什么病怎么办？万一他被图谋不轨的人盯上了怎么办？这是很有可能发生的事情，毕竟当初Sam已经长成了英俊文雅的年轻男孩，笑起来脸颊上会浮出两个腼腆的梨涡。Dean看着他就好像今天才意识到Sammy已经不再是那个一丁点大的会口齿不清叫他“Dee”的小家伙了。

而且Sammy又那么单纯，不像他一样对人充满警惕心。Dean越想越觉得后怕，好像Sam在他不知道的时候已经栽进了什么陷阱似的。

“Dean？”

Sam轻轻叫了一声，额前柔软的卷发垂到Dean脸颊上，那感觉太奇怪了，好像他的心脏也被小羽毛搔了一下。

拒绝的话跑到嘴边突然就变得太困难了。

兄长的职责是充当弟弟的保护罩、安慰毯、镇定剂，关键时刻一切需要临时扮演的角色。当飞机杯虽然听起来有点变态，但好像也没有哪条法律或者哪本育儿杂志明令禁止说哥哥不能这么做，所以他猜这就是默许的意思吧。

最要命的是Dean意识到只要能让Sammy开心，他没什么不可以的。

他咬了咬牙，带着视死如归的凝重表情解开Sam的拉链，把那根顶着他大腿的玩意掏出来，那个惊人的长度和热量把Dean吓了一跳，他连牙齿都在打颤，握着他弟的性器好像握着一把枪管还冒着硝烟的M1911。Sam咬着脸颊内侧低喘的声音都让他头皮发麻。

“好吧，”Dean干巴巴地说，“我帮你打飞机，其他的不行。”他看着Sam欲言又止的表情，立刻瞪了他一眼，“想都别想。”

“好吧。”Sam耸了耸肩。

就当这是根黄瓜，法棍面包，或者什么超仿真硅胶性爱玩具，总之别去想他正把手放在他弟弟的阴茎上这件事就行了。Dean拼命给自己洗脑，机械性地重复上上下下的动作，低着头不去看Sam紧紧盯着他的目光，连阴茎上细小血管的脉动都让他心跳加速口干舌燥。

可是他不会像个傻逼一样摸一根硅胶玩具期待它赶紧射精好让他赶紧去睡觉，还是为了跟Sam一起睡觉，这让他产生了出卖灵魂的负罪感。

可是这小子他妈的为什么这么持久？Dean手都酸了Sam还保持着那副淡淡的表情，只有偶尔从喉咙里溢出来的喘息向Dean证明他没有无聊到睡着。

“Dean。”Sam的手指拨弄着他头顶的发旋，那动作好像在摸一条小狗。“你是不是没做过这种事？”

操，怎么可能。Dean从来都是自己解决自己的晨勃问题，但是摸别人还真是第一次，但是在Sam面前为了兄长的尊严他绝对不会承认这件事。更何况上一次猎魔救下的那个女孩知道他还是个处的时候，上下打量了一下他的脸，用“哇哦我理解”的表情告诉他其实不用勃起靠前列腺刺激也能达到高潮的。

“你技术太烂了，dude。”Sam又说。

“闭上你的嘴。”Dean咬牙切齿地回道。莫名其妙的胜负欲让他有点昏头，他深深吸了一口气，颊肉紧张地抽动了两下。把它当成一根超他妈大的热狗，他一边在心里拼命说服自己，一边低下头含住了Sam的阴茎。

他模模糊糊地听见Sam吐出一句脏话，条件反射性地把手掌压在Dean脑后，手指穿过短短的暗金色头发。他本来没打算吞太深的，但是Sam的动作堵住了他所有后退的余地，那根性器一下抵到了舌根。Dean像只橡皮鸭子一样被挤出一声尖锐短促的抽噎，口腔里满是Sam皮肤上廉价一次性沐浴露的气味，混合着兴致勃勃的年轻雄性荷尔蒙。

呃，去他妈的，他再也不要吃热狗了。

Dean努力向上翻起眼睛想去观察Sam的反应，发现他弟弟抿紧的嘴角带着一个很浅的弧度，空气安静得令人目眩神迷。

Sam垂下眼对上他的目光，两个人眼神接触的时候Dean觉得那根塞满嘴巴的阴茎又抽动了一下，他的下颌酸得合不拢，喉咙自动开始分泌唾液。腥咸的前液跟唾液混在一起，咽反射让他不停地哽咽，软肉绞紧了龟头。

耶稣基督啊他正在给他弟做深喉，事情到底是怎么变成这样的？

但是Sam没给他想明白的时间，接下来一连串思绪都被Sam扣住他后脑的动作撞成了支离破碎的片段。没人给他做过口交，不过Dean能想象出软腭和会厌那块儿一定又湿又软又热，让Sam爽得眼睛都发红，好像把Dean当成仿生性玩具一样随意使用。他眼泪都冒出来了，怀疑自己的喉咙是不是正在像块黄油一样搅碎和融化。

“天，Dean——”

就在Dean觉得他快要被字面意义上的操死之前，Sam猛地停下了，把阴茎向后抽出一点，低吼着达到高潮，精液猝不及防地灌了进去，浓稠温热的液体呛得Dean一把推开Sam咳嗽起来，使用过度的嗓子一时发不出声音。

Sam连忙扶住Dean，抽出桌子上的纸巾替他擦掉嘴角的精液，另一只手轻柔地拍着Dean的背。

狗娘养的。Dean的嘴巴张张合合，发现自己跟个风干几千年的木乃伊似的，一张开嘴喉咙就破破烂烂地四处漏风，他说不出话，只能恶狠狠地瞪着Sam。

Sam用无辜的狗狗眼望着他。

Dean跑进卫生间，把嘴里的精液吐了个干净，又刷了好几遍牙直到口腔里只剩下牙膏味才停下来。（万一不小心把精液咽下去闹肚子怎么办？万一它留在嘴里会产生蛀牙怎么办？）

等到最后他躺在Sam床上迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，那个念头突然就从脑子里冒了出来：

这办法他妈的居然还挺有用，他都快忘掉窗外还在下暴雨了。

***  
Dean先用湿毛巾小心翼翼地擦掉伤口旁的灰尘和血迹，然后把绷带在Sam肩膀上缠了一圈，接着又一圈，在干这些事儿的时候他感觉自己好像什么动物救助站的饲养员，在大街上捡回了一只脏兮兮血淋淋的小狗崽。

“下次再有哪个狗娘养的欺负你，你应该告诉我。”Dean咬着牙，感觉胸腔里都充满了夹着后怕的怒火，“让我把那群小混蛋的肺都扯出来。”

“还有你，”Dean扇了一把Sam的后脑勺，没好气地说，“那么多人还拿着家伙你不知道跑吗？非要打一架，觉得自己很厉害？”

Sam垂着脑袋，都没伸手去揉被弄乱的头发，低声咕哝着：“对不起……他们骂你的时候我没忍住。”

呃。接下来的话顿时卡在了Dean的嗓子眼里，他觉得有点尴尬，脸上还开始发热，他硬生生把涌到嘴边的责骂咽了回去：“怎么——怎么骂的？我都不在意你在意什么。”

Dean倒是不惊讶Sam的同学竟然认识他，恐怕他们小半个学校都知道这个每天风雨无阻在学校门口等Sam放学的家伙，更何况他还顶着那么一张引人注目的漂亮脸蛋。

高中毕业之后他就没再继续上学了——当然大概率他也考不上什么大学——Dean把更多时间花在了猎魔和照顾弟弟上，可能接送已经十五岁的弟弟上下学听起来有点奇怪，但不能在学校里保护Sam已经够让他烦躁了，他绝对不允许Sam在校园外出现什么事故。

Sam摇了摇头，抿着嘴唇一副拒绝深入交流的表情。

Dean把毛巾浸到热水里，再拎出来拧干，示意Sam转过身伸出另一条胳膊。握住Sam手臂的时候那些匀称又结实的肌肉绷紧了，勾勒出的弧线完美得像古希腊雕塑，细密的汗珠顺着皮肤滚落。

他的小Sammy简直性感得要命。Dean呆了一会才继续包扎，满不在乎地随口说道：“C'mon，Sammy，别这么娘兮兮的，被傻逼骂又不会掉一块肉。”

Sam没看他，声音轻得刚开口就滑进了空气里。

“他们说你是站街的男妓。”

Dean愣了一下，发现自己脑子里第一个产生的念头居然是：男妓可是要收费的，按照他给Sam做手活和口交的次数来看，他应该早他妈迈进了小康才对。

他又想了想，算是明白为什么Sam的班主任打电话叫他过去，看到他出现在办公室门口时的表情却又那么古怪，就差没把“原来你真的是Sam Winchester的哥哥”这几个字写脸上了。是他穿的落肩红衬衫和破洞牛仔裤特别容易让人误会还是怎么着？

Dean摇了摇头：“操，贱人。你应该叫我带上枪把他们打到下半辈子都用不到那玩意儿。”

Sam没说话，乖乖点了点头。他别过脸，把视线移到旁边白花花的墙上，好像突然对墙皮上脏兮兮的咖啡渍产生了兴趣。

有什么关系，Sam漫不经心地想，反正他们现在也差不多了。你以为你一直在擦谁的血呢。

“好了。”Dean拍了一下Sam的背示意他穿上衣服。他总觉得这个时候一个合格的兄长应该语重心长地教育弟弟下次再不能这么冲动，但是因为他在办公室的表现也不是很冷静，所以他实在没脸责怪Sam。

如果可以的话，他还是希望能避免跟人争执，更不用说打架。几年前他连杀个变形怪都要一边扎穿它的心脏一边惊恐地大叫，现在他已经取得至少能闭紧嘴巴的进步了。但是当那个老师开始训斥Sam要求他写检讨的时候，Dean没忍住挡在Sam前面跟他大吵一架，嘲讽他是不是瞎看不出来是那群狗娘养的欺负Sammy。

Dean能应付这个，真的。就是他背在身后的手快把Sam的衣角扯烂了。

“Dean。”

Sam一边整整齐齐地系好衣扣，一边转过身，突然叫了他一声。

“怎么了？”Dean把Sam换掉的脏衣服揉成一团打算抱进卫生间洗干净，他停下来，看着Sam。不知道为什么，他那个总是超乎年龄地冷静内敛的弟弟脸上划过了一丝迷茫，好像一根羽毛轻轻飘落在镜面般的湖水上。

“喜欢是什么感觉？”Sam问，“他们说我是没人喜欢的怪胎。”

“他们放屁。”Dean想都没想就说。

但这并没有解答Sam的疑问，他弟弟还是直直地看着他。Dean尴尬地抓了抓头发，不知道该怎么组织答案，他学过的单词突然之间就变得太匮乏了，以至于他竟然找不到合适的词语来回答Sam的问题。

有一部分的他在小声抱怨这种感情难道不该是全人类无师自通的吗，比如看到那个住在你隔壁的金发女孩的时候。但另一部分的他却觉得Sam是认真的，他没法理解“喜欢”就好像没法理解一个外星生物。它不像是那些“妈妈去哪儿了”“爸爸为什么不在家”之类可以胡乱搪塞的问题，不知道为什么Dean就觉得他的答案对Sam来说非常重要。

“喜欢就是……看到对方就会很开心，情不自禁地想笑，”Dean绞尽脑汁地思考，“而且希望对方也喜欢自己。”

这个解释可真是逊毙了。Dean的一部分在心里对他大肆嘲笑，而另一部分恼火地骂了句闭嘴。Sam榛绿色的眼睛放空了，好像在认认真真思考他哥的瞎扯似的。

“那你喜欢我吗，Dean？”Sam想了一会，轻声问道。

操。他就知道。

Dean感觉自己的脸有点发烫了，肯定是因为这破旅馆房间又小风扇又烂，被闷热又潮湿的气流包裹着像个桑拿房，扇叶缓缓转动的单调声响逐渐淹没了寂静的空间。他讨厌这种肉麻的对话，他的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。但Dean还是不情愿地吐出了那几个字：

“我爱你，Sammy。”

倒不是说Dean在期待兄弟间充满亲情和爱意的拥抱什么的，那太黏糊太恶心了，但Sam的反应也实在不应该这么……平淡到诡异。他眨了眨眼，慢吞吞地“噢”了一声，好像刚才Dean是在宣布明天早上吃速食麦片，而麦片和谷物圈对他来说压根没有区别。

果然Sam又开口了：“爱又是什么感觉？”

Dean大声叹了口气。上帝啊他是不是活在什么幼儿早教节目或者外星人跟地球人恋爱的科幻言情剧里？如果是的话这剧情实在是太老套太烂俗了，估计这节目也没什么收视率。但这是现实生活，观众们按个遥控器关掉就行了，他可没法拔电源。

于是他只能硬着头皮从他考试评级得了C的文学课知识中寻找解释，好像蹩脚的喜剧演员讲完笑话还要向观众讲解其中的笑点。

“爱就是——就是一种不顾一切的保护欲，它胜过本能，让你不再为自己而活，而是为另一个人活着。”Dean结结巴巴地说，“比如你看到商店里有一盏漂亮的台灯，想把它带回家，这不是爱，只是欲望。爱更像——”他顿了一下，拼命地思考，“更像天上的星星，你希望它永远都那么耀眼，不要求它必须发光照亮你。”

“我明白了。”Sam点点头，那颗聪明的脑袋直接略过证明过程，从前提跳到了结论。“所以你会一直爱我，就算我根本不爱你。”

整个房间顿时陷入了一片死寂，只有头顶那个愚蠢的风扇还在不停地转动。Dean看着Sam，好像一台突然蓝屏的计算机，好像全世界的时钟指针都在一瞬间冻结。

Sam歪了歪脑袋，也盯着Dean。

“操你的，”Dean直接把脏衣服甩到了Sam脸上，寻思要不要再揍这小混蛋一拳，“就算我说爱是无条件的，你把这种话直接说出来还是很操蛋你懂吗？”

Sam愣了一下，睁着清澈的绿眼睛呆呆站在原地。他虽然没说话，但Dean简直能看见“为什么”这个词实体化地从他上扬的眉毛和低垂的眼角之间溢了出来。他把揉皱的衬衣从头上拽掉，挠了两下像个鸟巢一样乱糟糟的棕色短发，好像根本想不明白Dean为什么会为一句实话恼火。他觉得他只是把Dean的话换了个说法转述出来而已。

Dean深吸一口气，恼火地一把抢走Sam手里的衣服，转身进了卫生间。

***

“Dean，如果我哪天不小心杀了人怎么办？”

Sam有一天突然问。

Dean被他弟按在床上，两条腿跪太久陷在床垫里都哆哆嗦嗦打颤，听到Sam的话本来想抬起头，结果Sam毫不犹豫地重新把他压进了枕头里，他能感觉到自己的泪水混合着鬼知道是什么液体蹭得满脸都是。

他妈的我只知道再这样下去你哥就要被你搞死了！

Dean断断续续的声音隔着棉花传了出来，那种好像什么小动物被踩到的呜咽冒出来的时候连他自己都吓了一跳，恨不得抽自己一耳光。果然Sam顶着他的那玩意更硬了，顶端流出来的滑液蹭在Dean的腿根上。这个婊子养的混蛋变态色情控制狂。Dean把他一团混乱的大脑里喷涌出来的所有脏话都当作定语堆砌在Sam Winchester名字前面。

“对不起。”Sam语气没什么诚意地道歉，一只手解开Dean咬着的橡皮口塞的金属扣，“忘了你还戴着它。”

Sam的手撬开Dean的嘴巴，把口塞取了出来。Sam的手指很长，骨节突出而分明，Dean莫名其妙地产生了一种错觉，觉得那两根手指变成了牙医手里嗡嗡作响的医疗器械，Sam正把牙科车针塞进他嘴里。

Sammy跟别的小孩不太一样。Dean很早就清楚这一点。

在Sam才刚刚学会走路的时候，他就总是抓着Dean的衣角，跌跌撞撞地跟在他身后。除了Dean，世界上其他所有事物似乎都没法引起他的兴趣。他总是黏着Dean，要么就自己待着，几乎不跟别人交流。

最开始Dean担心他的Sammy出现了什么创伤后遗症，央求John带Sam去医院检查，但是检查结果一切正常，甚至比当时营养不良还整天在地上摸爬滚打的Dean还要健康。那个医生拿着体检报告开玩笑说，一定要说这孩子有什么问题的话，他的心率实在是太标准太平稳了，简直就是教科书上心电图的复印版。他肯定冷静得跟个仿生人似的。

然而他想逗的Dean紧绷着漂亮的小脸，一点面子都不给。

爸爸总是带着他和Sammy到处猎魔，Dean的童年记忆永远由一条又一条尘土飞扬的公路和下雨天就会有一股霉味的汽车旅馆构成。他们很少能交到朋友，人际关系止于旅馆的老板和临时照看他们的保姆。Dean早就习惯了并不在意，但他害怕Sammy会感到孤独。

Dean不希望Sam孤独，他想让他像每个普通小孩应得的那样快乐。

所以有天Dean起床之后发现小小的Sam蹲在旅馆门前，低着头不知道在摆弄什么的时候，几乎想都没想就走了过去。他弯下腰，双手按在膝盖上，语气充满期待，好像一觉醒来发现自己两岁大的小孩终于学会了叫“mommy”。“Sammy，你在干什么？”

Sam抬起头看了他一眼，“观察蚂蚁。”

他将泥土里那些微小的土丘和挣扎着的黑点一一指给Dean看，“这是Kevin，这是Jonathan，这是Elena。刚才这里进行了一场战斗。”

Dean的眼睛亮了起来：“那很酷！”

“很无聊。”Sam摇了摇头，“我只是在等你起床。”他看着Dean，那双睁大的绿眼睛投影在他光滑的瞳孔表面，有那么一会好像连他的眼睛也在闪闪发光似的。

“老天，现在才六点半。”Dean看了一眼时钟，“你等了多久？”

Sam摇了摇头：“没多久。走吧。”他随意地踩了一脚蚁穴，鞋底在凹凸不平的地面上来回碾了几下。假如Dean能听见它们的声音，那么那些可怜的小膜翅目昆虫一定在哀鸣着四散奔逃，纤细的触须和残肢散落在泥土中。

“Sa-Sammy，”Dean瞠目结舌，张了张嘴却说不出话，“这——”

“怎么了？”Sam歪着脑袋困惑地问道，随手拍了拍裤脚上的灰尘。

“你、你为什么要把它们都踩死……”Dean眨了眨大大的绿眼睛，睫毛颤了两下，大脑像是打结一样转不过弯。

如果现在面前有一块镜子的话，Dean肯定能发现他张大嘴巴一脸迷茫的表情有多滑稽。但他看不见自己，只能看到Sam低头笑了一下，好像他的哥哥问了个一加一为什么等于二的白痴问题。

“因为我能。”Sam轻声说，“因为我不在乎。”

Sam把口塞扔到一边，那个铃铛形状的小东西在床单上滚了一圈，在灯下闪着淫秽的水光。但他的手指却没有抽出来，指腹慢慢摸过牙床，玩弄着Dean的舌头。直接在口腔里响起来的水声太清晰太响亮了，柔嫩而毫无防备的内部完全敞开在Sam面前。

Dean下意识闭紧了眼睛，因为刚才那个医疗器械的联想而浑身颤抖。但他勇敢地没有躲开——天知道他有多想，他的本能尖叫着想要蜷缩起来——他知道Sam不会真的伤到他，见鬼，他甚至相信如有必要，Sam绝对会眼都不眨地杀人，但Dean？Dean永远是地球上最后一个他想伤害的人。

不知道为什么他的胸膛里就是充满了盲目的信赖。

意识到Sammy的异常之后Dean纠结了很久，每天晚上都躺在床上辗转反侧（而不管他有多么难以入眠，不管是十一点、零点还是一点，妈的，每次他转过头都能发现他弟弟也在黑暗中睁着眼睛，注意到Dean吃惊的表情还会十足无辜地冲他笑），不知道该不该告诉John这件事。John根本没注意到小儿子的问题，Sam在其他人面前都伪装得非常完美，唯独对着Dean就好像懒得再掩饰他对外人的冷漠。

括弧，当他提到“外人”这个词时，它在Sam的字典里意味着除了自己和Dean之外的其他所有人。

这不是不会哭、不会笑，或者不会愤怒的问题，Sam就只是……一点都不在乎。好像他的大脑忘了配置情感模块，好像电影里那种缺乏共情能力的枢纽六型仿生人。

最终Dean还是什么都没告诉John。不管Sam是怎么回事，是狼人吸血鬼甚至恶魔，他都是他的弟弟，是Dean与生俱来的责任，他不可能放弃Sam，更何况Sam从来没伤害过任何人。

他总能找到办法教会Sammy的。Dean信心十足地想。而事情看起来进展得也很顺利，Sam总是很听话，按照Dean的要求尽力向其他人释放善意。

“让我来帮你，Dean。”Sam让Dean换了个姿势，从背后环住他（他妈的这小子什么时候长成这么大只的），手臂穿过Dean的肋侧，握住他勃起的性器。

Dean惊喘一声。Sam的动作算不上有什么技巧，但每一下都好像要把Dean的灵魂拽出来。那只宽阔的手掌刚好能把他的阴茎完全裹住，他呆呆地盯着它上上下下，自己的性器好像被吞进去半截一样。那个色情下流的画面带来的视觉冲击比生理上的快感还要强烈得多。

操。这家伙还会长多高。Sam现在已经比Dean高两三公分了，可是视觉效果上他好像比他弟小了一圈。没准哪天Sam能直接把他像个洋娃娃一样抱起来，他们可以在门边、墙上甚至路旁乱搞——Dean晕乎乎地想，然后又被自己疯狂的念头吓了一跳。

“你在想什么，”Sam揉捏着流水的顶端，Dean被他搞得腿肚发颤，酸软的快感涌上他的小腹，好像五脏六腑都被点了一把火，“Dean？”

Dean胡乱摇了摇头，咬住嘴唇。他浑身上下每块肌肉都在颤栗、软化，所有的注意力都集中在了Sam的手上，而他的另一只手紧紧扣住Dean的髂骨，力气大得能留下鲜红的指印，仿佛直接触摸和控制着他的灵魂。Dean头晕眼花，好像大白天看见一后备箱的烟花在脑子里炸开，所有五颜六色的小星星都尖叫着滚过每一根神经，他甚至感觉不到自己的脊髓。

Dean都不知道高潮的时候自己一边大声呻吟一边胡言乱语了些什么，一连串夹杂着Sam名字的词组支离破碎地涌到嘴边，反正Sam看上去挺满意的，甚至凑过来亲了Dean一口。

Sam舔着Dean的嘴唇试图撬开他的嘴巴的时候Dean终于从强烈的性高潮中回过神，一把推开Sam，没什么底气地说：“我们不接吻……Dude。”

那把沙哑又软弱的声音冒出来的时候Dean自己都傻眼了，他听起来就像色情片里欲拒还迎说不要的AV女优。

“哦。”Sam点了点头，“可是我想。”

Dean踹了他一脚。

他俩挤在一张床上睡觉，Dean晃了晃脑袋，感觉浑身酸软的身体下一秒钟就要掉进睡梦里。他迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了一句：“Sammy……”

“什么？”他弟回道。

Dean下定了决心。“如果你真的、真的杀了人……那我也只好带你一起逃了。”说到这儿他哆嗦了一下，好像光是说出“逃”这个词就让他牙关打颤，“但你他妈千万别真的这么干啊！”

Sam好像笑了一下，带着热气的呼吸落在Dean耳边，像根羽毛轻轻扫过皮肤。

“知道了。”他说。

***


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Sam喜欢暴雨天气，特别是电闪雷鸣的时候，就像他喜欢Dean害怕打雷这点一样。但它们之所以成立是因为前面的限定条件：Dean在他身边。

他皱着眉站在学校门口，抓着伞跟那群忘记带伞的傻瓜一起挤在屋檐下，暴雨跟个三百六十度淋浴喷头似的，因为水压过大管道破裂四处泼洒。沉闷的雷声在阴云中翻滚。

Dean还没来。而他本应该半小时前就站在这里等Sam放学才对。

Sam浪费了二十分钟用来等Dean，突如其来的暴风雨让他第一次感觉恼火，他把这种情绪归结于讨厌Dean的一切超出他的掌控。

“Sam？”

Sam转过头，发现一个黑发的拉丁裔女孩走到他旁边，她小麦色的面庞和漆黑浓密的睫毛看上去很眼熟。Sam只花了一秒就回想起她的名字，他的同班同学，不过他之前从来没认真注意过。

“嗨，Sally。”但他还是装出一个友好的笑容，脸颊上浮出浅浅的梨涡。

“你在干嘛呢？”Sally问，看上去试着跟他搭话。

“等我哥。”Sam简短地回答，他不着痕迹地后退了一点。

“噢，等等，你哥是不是那个眼睛很大睫毛很长，总是穿着皮衣的男孩？”

女孩描述Dean的语气里夹杂着什么不太对劲的东西，有可能是因为连绵不断的撕裂天空的闪电，或者是学校附近堆满垃圾的阴暗小巷，总之有些事情、有些氛围让Sam感觉很不舒服，他的心脏被什么东西堵住了。

“没错，”Sam死死盯着Sally，榛绿色的眼睛沉了下来。他的表情大概把女孩吓了一跳，她触电般地瑟缩了一下，“他在哪儿？”

“呃，我很抱歉……我不知道那是你的哥哥，”女孩嗫嚅道，“我还以为他是……天，因为刚才我看到Lucas他们搂着他往那边走了。”

Lucas。

这个名字为什么听起来也该死地耳熟？

这个问题冒出来的同时Sam就知道了答案。操。他之前就该直接让他们躺着进医院。愤怒不是一种他经常会产生的情绪，他甚至不知道愤怒是种什么感觉。但此时此刻他只感到那股火焰咆哮着爬过血管和内脏，在他的眼前和大脑里燃烧。真奇怪，他竟然能同时感觉到身体里的冷静和暴虐，好像一架摇摆不定的天平，指针在两极急速转动。

Sam抽出别在腰后的手枪，一手勾住扳机，另一只手退掉保险，金属叩击时发出一道清脆的响声。“谢谢。”他看了一眼愣在原地的Sally，直接走进了雨幕里，狂风裹挟着雨水打湿他的短发，再顺着脸颊往下淌。

Sally张着嘴巴有一会完全失去了语言，好像猫突然叼走了她的舌头。

Sam-上帝啊-Sam刚才是不是掏出了一把枪？！

Sam几乎没花多久就找到了Dean。雨很大，他们走不远，还要找个有遮盖的地方。他在那条破破烂烂的小巷前停了下来，暴雨掀翻了巷口的垃圾桶，脏水混合着某些腐烂的东西滑入下水道。

如果换成其他任何时间、任何地方，Sam都不会这么担心Dean。他了解他的哥哥，Dean虽然有点胆小，但无论如何还是父亲训练出来的顶尖猎手，只要他出门记得带哪怕一把小刀，他就能撂倒那三个人渣。

但是不是今天，不是现在。轰隆作响的雷声敲打着他的鼓膜，太吵了以至于他的心脏都在胸腔里疯狂地共鸣。他跑得很快，运动鞋踏进沥青路面的积水里，溅起刺耳的水声。

然后他听见了Dean有点微弱的咒骂，夹杂着哽咽的鼻音。“操你妈，操，别……”

几乎只需要一眼Sam就明白了他需要知道的全部信息。Dean被逼到了墙角，那把爸给他的匕首掉在脚边，他的手还在止不住地发抖。当然不是因为那些小混混，Sam知道，每次闪电亮起来的时候Dean的脸色都变得更加苍白，他都不知道那双漂亮的眼睛可以睁得那么大，像只被吓坏了的布偶猫，奶油色的皮毛打湿了在身上黏成一绺一绺。

Dean的外套被扔到一旁，衬衣扯得乱七八糟，嘴角和脸颊上都有淡淡的淤青和血迹，感谢上帝Sam还不算太晚。

“这家伙就跟个小姑娘似的，”Lucas用粗哑的声音嘲笑了一声，“还说不是婊子——”

他没说完的话变成了一声惨叫从嗓子里扯出来，血花像个鞭炮一样近距离炸在了他吓呆的同伴脸上，子弹穿过的地方皮肤和肌肉开始翻卷，变成一个扩大的血洞。Lucas好像突然被卡住脖子一样失去了声音，只剩下嗬嗬的气音挤出肺部，最后倒在地上。

这一切只发生在两秒钟之内，好像时间突然按下了暂停键，在那之后剩下三个人才猛地抬起头，脸上流露出相似的惊惧表情。而Dean看清Sam的脸时又放松了下来。

“Sa-Sam，你——”

“别担心，”Sam实际上并不确定Dean想说什么，但他自顾自沿着自己的思路说了下去，声音冷静得恐怖，“我装了消音器。”

两个还站着的小混混尖叫着转身想逃，但Sam的子弹更快也更精准，一枪打在大腿上，另一枪则是膝盖，都不算致命伤，但是撕心裂肺的疼痛足以让人失去行动力。

Sam收回枪，慢慢走了过去，弯下腰捡起匕首。在对方放大的颤抖的瞳孔里他能看见自己的影子，脸上的表情一点也不像第一次冲动犯罪的谋杀犯，反而嘴角扯着一点似笑非笑的弧度。

“你……你疯了……”那家伙吓呆了，手指惊慌失措地在砖缝里抓了两下，试图拖着流血的腿远离Sam。

我没疯。Sam想。我从来没像现在这么思维清晰。

心跳加速。眼睑上扬。瞳孔放大。呼吸急促。人类恐惧时的生理反应，Sam对此一清二楚。但同样的表情出现在其他人脸上只会让他感到厌倦。

他早该想到的。

重点从来不是什么表情，或者恐惧，重点是Dean。一直都是。

Sam一刀捅穿了在地上打滚呻吟的家伙的心脏，握着刀柄在血肉中扭了一圈，动脉血液伴随着惨叫溅了他一身，再被雨水冲淡成半透明的血水，顺着皮肤流走。

“你应该庆幸我哥在这儿，”Sam的声音压得很低，几乎刚说出口就融化在了暴雨中，但他知道那小混混听得见。“不然你会求我让你快点死。”

那个人惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，哆嗦着嘴唇一句话都说不出来。

解决第三个人的时候Sam吸取了前两个的教训，先一刀割断了喉咙和声带，然后再插入心脏。

干完这一切之后他随手在其中一个人衣服上擦了擦匕首把它收了起来，然后走过去抱住Dean。他哥的嘴唇一点血色都没有，在冰冷的大雨中扭曲和颤抖，好像很想呕吐。

“Sammy……”Dean虚弱地叫了一声，然后就闭上了嘴巴。他看上去似乎还没从过度惊恐中缓过来，或者又陷入了另一种崭新的恐惧。

Sam抱着他感觉就像抱着一只玩具熊，柔软的四肢在雨中发颤。他脱掉外套包裹在Dean身上，其实没什么用，因为他们两个早就被大雨浇了个透，棕色的棉质面料吸饱了水显露出深黑色，只有衬里还干燥而温暖。Dean扯紧了肩上的夹克，雨水顺着他的额前、睫毛和颧骨滑落。

有一会他们之间安静得只能听见交错的呼吸。

Sam忍不住笑了：“看来现在你只能带我跑了，Bonnie。”

Dean条件反射地回嘴：“去你的，我要当Clyde。”

“电影里Clyde是个性无能。”Sam说。

Dean刚要回一句“什么”，他弟弟就凑上来吻住了他，舌头撬开嘴唇和牙关，他能尝到雨水潮湿冰冷的味道，混合着新鲜血液的铁锈味。但更多的感觉都被乱轰轰嗡鸣的大脑冲散了，以至于Sam开始将手探入衬衣里，色情而缓慢地抚摸过他的皮肤时，他甚至都没反应过来，好像机器运转部件卡了壳。尴尬的欲火和鸡皮疙瘩一起涌了上来。

“操，”直到Dean耗尽肺部的氧气，他气喘吁吁地推开了Sam，向后缩了一下——尽管背后的墙也没给他多少可供躲避的空间——好像刚才Sam顶在他耻骨上的东西把他烫伤了，“你他妈硬了？在三具尸体旁边？兄弟，认真的？”

“怎么了？”Sam的表情跟他一样困惑，“杀人和做爱是两种不同的生理需求。”

Dean呆呆地看着他，好像第一次见到外星人。今晚的剧情就好像某部采用糟糕拼贴技术凑出来的盗版电影，从前半截的火星救援变成后半截的异形，然后现在成了色情恐怖片。色情恐怖片！上帝啊，这小子搞不好对着那部十三号星期五都能勃起，性启蒙来自五十年代的猎奇实验电影。

Sam看Dean不说话了，又低下头开始解他的皮带，Dean想要挣扎，结果欲哭无泪地发现自己手脚都在哆嗦，如果Sam要来硬的他还真打不过他，他妈的就算是妓女也能对顾客说“不”呢，他只能拼命大叫：“等等，等等，Sam！停下！”

Sam听话地松了手，抬起头看着Dean。Dean连忙试图动之以情晓之以理：“我明白，我明白，有欲望是很正常的，但是这种事情也得分时间和场合——”

“不是欲望。”Sam打断了他。

“比如现在——呃，什么？”Dean小扇子似的睫毛茫然地扑闪了两下。

于是Sam又重复了一遍。“不是欲望，”如果Dean是正确的，就像他的哥哥一直以来都是的那样，如果爱是一种胜过本能的保护欲，让你愿意为另一个人活着的话，“我爱你。”

而你是世界上所有人中唯一我能够爱的人。你不明白这对我来说意味着什么。这意味着沙漠中的甘泉，荒原上的绿洲，在遇见你之前，这里到处一片荒芜。

Dean愣了一下，然后咧开嘴笑了。

“我也是。”他向Sam伸出了手，“但是现在，我们还是回家吧。”

Sam与他十指相扣。街道上空无一人，带伞的行人早就跑回了家，躲雨的倒霉蛋们站在商店橱窗里奇异地看着他们两个，倾盆大雨好像从浇花用的皮管里冒出来一样把他们从头淋到脚，每走一步Dean都觉得自己像个挤压式的橡胶玩具，吸饱了水的运动鞋发出吱吱呀呀的叫声。

明天爸就该回来了。他们一大早就会坐进Impala的宽敞后座，驶上高速公路，离开这座城市，继续他们日复一日的公路旅行和猎魔生活。一切都会回归正常。

今夜他只希望这场暴雨永远不要结束。

**Author's Note:**

> 好了我把最后一段放在第二章了!!😓


End file.
